1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a Cartesian robot and more particularly to a two-axis Cartesian robot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of robotic designs have been previously provided, but they all suffer from one or more shortcomings. To the best of applicant's knowledge, other than the robot described in the co-pending application, the prior Cartesian robot devices require one drive motor for each axis of movement.
During the production of the robot described in the co-pending application, it was discovered that a two-axis Cartesian robot provided many advantages over the three-axis design. The basic principle of the robot described herein is similar to that described in the co-pending application, except that the robot operates along two axes instead of three.